icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
St. Albert Saints
-2004 | arena = Akinsdale Arena | colours = Red, white and gold | name1 = Edmonton Movers | dates1 = 1963-1972 | name2 = Edmonton Mets | dates2 = 1972-1974 | name3 = Spruce Grove Mets | dates3 = 1974-1977 | name4 = St. Albert Saints | dates4 = 1977-2004 | name5 = Spruce Grove Saints | dates5 = 2004-present | altname1 = Edmonton Maple Leafs | altdates1 = 1963-1972 }} The St. Albert Saints were a junior ice hockey franchise based in St. Albert, Alberta, for twenty-seven seasons from 1977 to 2004. Before 1977, the team played in nearby Spruce Grove as the Spruce Grove Mets, and in 2004 the team again moved to Spruce Grove where they now play as the Spruce Grove Saints. In all its incarnations, the team has been a part of the junior 'A' Alberta Junior Hockey League. History The Saints began life as the aptly named Edmonton Movers, as one of the original franchises of the Alberta Junior Hockey League in 1963. Nine years later, the Movers merged with their cross-town rivals the Edmonton Maple Leafs (named after the more famous Toronto NHL club) and moved to the suburban city of Spruce Grove to become the Mets. However, the team's stay in Spruce Grove was short-lived, and by 1977 the team moved to another Edmonton suburb, St. Albert, where they became the St. Albert Saints. In Edmonton, the team had already built up its share of history, winning two Carling Cups as the Movers in 1967 and 1968 and adding another two consecutive as the Mets in 1975 and 1976, with the 1975 incarnation also taking the national Manitoba Centennial Trophy. But in St. Albert, the team built up most of its most famous alumni and took its share of major championships, although it would never repeat the glory of the 1975 Mets on the national stage. The Saints won four league titles during their time in St. Albert, taking the 1981, 1982 and 1996 Carling Cups as well as the 1998 Rogers Wireless Cup. But it was its players that achieved the greatest fame, with the most famous undoubtedly being long-time NHLer and six-time Stanley Cup champion Mark Messier, who played one season with the Mets and one with the Saints. Other notable alumni have included longtime New Jersey Devils stalwart Ken Daneyko (who only played two games with the Saints), longtime Chicago Blackhawks player and current Blackhawks WGN-AM radio color analyst Troy Murray, and recent NHL standouts such as Steven Reinprecht, Stu Barnes and Mike Comrie. Players such as Fernando Pisani, Steven Goertzen, René Bourque and Jamie Lundmark have had workmanlike careers in the NHL, while other players such as Alexander Fomitchev have gone on to great success in other professional leagues. Despite these successful players, the Saints were also involved in one of the most tragic incidents in junior hockey history, when a clean hit by a Saints player on Sherwood Park Crusaders forward and captain Trevor Elton resulted in the death of Elton. They were also involved in one of the most violent, a famous bench-clearing brawl on November 21, 1979, between the Saints and the Red Deer Rustlers. This brawl resulted in the suspension of several players, as well as Saints head coach Doug Messier and Rustlers' trainer Terry Sexsmith for getting a little too involved in the battle. Sexsmith was later banned from the AJHL for life. Departure As the 21st century rolled around, complaints increasingly began to grow that the Saints' arena, Akinsdale Arena, was of a calibre too low to occupy a junior 'A' franchise. Various newer arenas seating over a thousand, such as the Sherwood Park Crusaders' Sherwood Park Arena, the 2,000-seat Jubilee Recreation Centre, home of the Fort Saskatchewan Traders, and the vacant 1,200-seat Grant Fuhr Arena in Spruce Grove - which was expected to receive a significant upgrade - are all within a short drive of St. Albert. Akinsdale Arena, by comparison, was relatively old and very small, seating only 611 with room for 200 standing, the smallest capacity in the league. The arena also suffered in terms of parking, amenities, and quality of view. By the 2002-03 season, it was becoming clear that the Saints would be moved, with Barrhead or the oil town of Leduc frequently cited as potential locations. The team was even forced to play out its last games in Edmonton's Bill Hunter Arena, where it never drew crowds of less than double Akinsdale's maximum capacity.Saints give up on St. Albert, St. Albert Gazette, April 17, 2004. Despite rumours that the St. Albert city council under mayor Richard Plain was to approve the construction of a new multi-use facility including a 1,700-seat arena (one that would eventually be approved for over $40 million in 2004), the Saints moved to Spruce Grove to start the 2004-05 AJHL campaign. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OTL = Ties and overtime losses, SOL = Shootout losses Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Playoffs *1971 DNQ *1972 DNQ *1973 DNQ *1974 Lost Semi-final :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Edmonton Mets 4-games-to-none *1975 Won League, Won Alta/BC Championship, Won Abbott Cup, Won 1975 Centennial Cup :Spruce Grove Mets defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-1 :Spruce Grove Mets defeated Drumheller Falcons 4-games-to-3 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Spruce Grove Mets defeated Bellingham Blazers (BCJHL) 4-games-to-2 ALTA/BC CHAMPIONS :Spruce Grove Mets defeated Selkirk Steelers (MJHL) 4-games-to-2 ABBOTT CUP CHAMPIONS :Spruce Grove Mets defeated Guelph CMC's (SOJHL) 4-games-to-2 CENTENNIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *1976 Won League, Won Alta/BC Championship, Won Abbott Cup, Lost 1976 Centennial Cup :Spruce Grove Mets defeated Red Deer Rustlers 4-games-to-2 :Spruce Grove Mets defeated Taber Golden Suns 4-games-to-none AJHL CHAMPIONS :Spruce Grove Mets defeated Nor'Wes Caps (PJHL) 4-games-to-1 ALTA/BC CHAMPIONS :Spruce Grove Mets defeated Prince Albert Raiders (SJHL) 4-games-to-1 ABBOTT CUP CHAMPIONS :Rockland Nationals (CJHL) defeated Spruce Grove Mets 4-games-to-1 *1977 Lost Quarter-final :Taber Golden Suns defeated Spruce Grove Mets 4-games-to-none *1978 Lost Semi-final round robin :St. Albert Saints defeated Red Deer Rustlers 4-games-to-3 :Third in semi-final round robin (1-3) vs. Fort Saskatchewan Traders and Calgary Canucks *1979 Lost Semi-final round robin :St. Albert Saints defeated Taber Golden Suns 4-games-to-1 :Third in semi-final round robin (2-2) vs. Calgary Canucks and Fort Saskatchewan Traders *1980 Lost Semi-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 3-games-to-none :Red Deer Rustlers defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 *1981 Won League, Won Atla/BC Championship, Lost Abbott Cup :St. Albert Saints defeated Red Deer Rustlers 3-games-to-1 :St. Albert Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-2 :St. Albert Saints defeated Taber Golden Suns 4-games-to-3 AJHL CHAMPIONS :St. Albert Saints defeated Penticton Knights (BCJHL) 4-games-to-1 ALTA/BC CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders (SJHL) defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-none *1982 Won League, Won Atla/BC Championship, Lost Abbott Cup :St. Albert Saints defeated Hobbema Hawks 4-games-to-none :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none :St. Albert Saints defeated Calgary Spurs 4-games-to-3 AJHL CHAMPIONS :St. Albert Saints defeated Penticton Knights (BCJHL) 4-games-to-3 ALTA/BC CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders (SJHL) defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 *1983 Lost Semi-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-none :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 *1984 Lost Semi-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-3 :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-3 *1985 Lost Quarter-final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-2 *1986 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 *1987 Lost Final :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 :St. Albert Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-3 :Red Deer Rustlers defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-2 *1988 Lost Final :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-2 :St. Albert Saints defeated Hobbema Hawks 4-games-to-2 :Calgary Canucks defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 *1989 Lost Quarter-final :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-2 *1990 Lost Quarter-final :Calgary Canucks defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-3 *1991 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-none *1992 Lost Quarter-final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-3 *1993 Lost Semi-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Calgary Canucks 5-games-to-2 :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-3 *1994 Lost Semi-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-3 :Olds Grizzlys defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-none *1995 Lost Quarter-final :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 *1996 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :St. Albert Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-3 :St. Albert Saints defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-none :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-3 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Vipers (BCHL) defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-3 *1997 Lost Semi-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-2 :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-2 *1998 Won League, Lost Doyle Cup :St. Albert Saints defeated Olds Grizzlys 4-games-to-2 :St. Albert Saints defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 AJHL CHAMPIONS :South Surrey Eagles (BCHL) defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-2 *1999 Lost Final :St. Albert Saints defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 :St. Albert Saints defeated Lloydminster Blazers 4-games-to-3 :Calgary Canucks defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-none *2000 Lost Preliminary :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated St. Albert Saints 3-games-to-1 *2001 Lost Quarter-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 3-games-to-none :Grande Prairie Storm defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-1 *2002 Lost Quarter-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-2 *2003 Lost Final :St. Albert Saints defeated Lloydminster Blazers 4-games-to-1 :St. Albert Saints defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 :St. Albert Saints defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-1 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-3 *2004 Lost Preliminary :Lloydminster Blazers defeated St. Albert Saints 3-games-to-1 Maple Leafs record Playoffs *1971 Lost Semi-final :Lethbridge Sugar Kings defeated Edmonton Maple Leafs 4-games-to-none *1972 Lost Semi-final :Calgary Canucks defeated Edmonton Maple Leafs 4-games-to-3 References *AJHL History *AJHL Annual Guide and Record Book 2006-07 Notes Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Defunct Teams Category:Established in 1977 Category:Disestablished in 2004 Category:Defunct Alberta Junior Hockey League teams